


Dr. Who And The Centre Of Gravity

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu





	Dr. Who And The Centre Of Gravity

The TARDIS was high over Cambridge,  
On a leisurely sight seeing tour,  
When an apple The Doctor was holding,  
Slipped, and rolled out of the door.

Directly below, in the orchard,  
Isaac Newton was having a doze,  
And some unknown force had determined,  
It would wallop him square on the nose.

From then on, he never stopped boasting,  
To the eminent men in his field,  
Of the apple that fell from a pear tree,  
And not only that - It was peeled!


End file.
